


Sisters Ride Together

by BeObscene



Category: Heartland (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeObscene/pseuds/BeObscene
Summary: Based loosely on the show Heartland about a family that owns a horse ranch.  Set in modern day West Virginia Kat Everdeen must come to terms with these feeling she's having for the one person she always was sworn to look out for.I really wanted to write this because of lack of Katniss/Prim and other insane, forbidden stories you never see much of.  Will get smuttier as it goes along. Things will get more hardcore. Please tell me what you think!





	1. Chapter 1

The horses' hooves grew in thunderous rumbling as they ran up the old path into the woods. The two mustangs carried two teens on their backs. Peeta Mellark and Kat Everdeen.

"She had to have gone this way!" Kat called back at Peeta as she rode a little bit ahead of him.  
"Dammit, wait up!"

Kat's sister Primrose had gone missing. She was almost 18, old enough to look after herself but she was stubborn and could get herself into some dangerous situations. Their mother discovered that one of the horses was missing and of course worried that the impressionable girl ran off to prove something. Kat was much more experienced with horses than Primrose. At 23 she had more than twenty ribbons and trophies under her belt for horse riding, barrel racing and showmanship. Primrose looked up to her sister, the most beautiful girl in the small West Virginia county but she could also be competitive. Kat pressured her friend Peeta to help her find her; mainly because he was the only other person around with nothing to do.

They slowed down when the path narrowed. They dismounted upon hearing something up ahead running. It had to be her.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Peeta assured her; you can imagine his excitement when she came to him for help. Almost everyone knew he had a crush on Kat, most had one of their own.

"She's never been gone this long, Peeta. I have to check for Mom's sake. She'd kill me if something happened."

Primrose was a good kid but she could be reckless. Running off with one of their prize horses on the ranch was something she should've known better about.

They moved behind some bushes. They heard thumping like a horse jumping.

"Yeah, that's it!" "Yeah come on!"

Peeking through the bushes they saw Primrose looking fine. Not a broken bone. She was riding the black Mustang named Jesse James. Jesse was running around and leaping over some makeshift fences Prim arranged for the horse to jump; logs and whatever was found around.

Peeta and Kat watched, neither wanting to stop this crouched down out of view.

"Come on boy! Giddy up now! Heya!"

Prim was so much older now. It was like she had grown up in front of her sister's eyes in a flash. Long flowing blonde hair. Those big brown eyes. Kat's eyes were fixed watching this still quite short girl manage to maneuver this large beast. She was more graceful than she was at that age. More confident. More powerful. More...

"Shouldn't we do something?" Peeta asked.

Kat was unable to think just then. She was stuck in the moment. "Uh..."

"Don't you want to say something? Make her stop?"

"Yeah...in a minute..."

Peeta thought the look in his friend's eyes was pride. Kat clearly hadn't mastered horse riding as Primrose had. Their mother and aunt thought she was not mature or responsible   
enough to be out on her own doing this. She rebelled but she had proven herself. Kat still remained baffled. Eventually she would have to do what she didn't want her to do. Make her stop.

6 months later

"What time is it?" Primrose asked, running down the stairs.

Kat was sitting in the living room. She wasn't doing anything. Just sitting on the long couch staring into space. She had a lot on her mind, a weight that needed to be lifted off.

"Prim, could you come here a minute?"

Prim jumped in the free space beside her, "What's up?" She laughed, "Come on, I don't want to miss the fireworks."

"It'll only take a minute," Kat said seriously.

"Oh. Ok. What is it?"

Kat looked away for a second and swallowed, "I've been thinking a lot about you lately...you've grown...ever since I saw you that day in the woods with Jesse I..."  
Almost immediately Prim pressed on her chest and felt her breasts. "I guess I have grown once you mentioned it. I mean look at these things. Want to see?" Prim had a hold of the bottom of her sweater ready to lift it up. Kat was stunned, unable to make heads or tails of what she was doing. Prim laughed and let go of her sweater. "I'm joking, duh!" Kat laughed nervously in response. "Besides. You'd have to show me yours first before I showed you mine. Now come on let's get to the fireworks!"

"Ok."

"If she only knew," she though to herself.

On their way out of the house Kat remembered. "Wait I better check the barn first."

Prim groaned, "Seriously?"

"It'll only take a minute."

The barn door was opened. Their aunt the true owner of the ranch would be pissed.

"Is Aunt Lucille selling the ranch?" said Prim.

"I don't know," Kat said, still heavy with her burden; she walked inside to check on the stables. 

Their aunt Lucille and her husband Ned inherited the family ranch after their grandparents passed. The sister's went to the ranch first only during summer vacations but after their father unexpectedly died of a heart attack they got to help out at the ranch and learn to ride in their free time.

"Well, come on we don't have much time," Prim insisted, having just about enough of the stalling.

Kat checked on the horses including Jesse; the fireworks shouldn't spook them since they were going to be far away enough but she still worried about being away from them for too long.

"Kat?" Prim asked, concerned when she saw the sinking look on the older girl's face as she checked Jesse's mane.

The moonlight eerily spotlighted both of them in its silver blue glow. Kat was so ominous when she said, "My heart had never raced so hard that day. My palms were sweaty. I thought I could snap myself out of it. I thought I would never have these feelings again but now I get them every time I see you."

Prim moved up to her slowly, "What are you trying to say?" She raised one of her thick eyebrows adorably, in a way that reminded Kat of a dog lifting an ear.

"I..I love you."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Prim snickered abruptly, "Well duh, I love you too! What is happening are you dying or something?"

"No, Prim! Please just listen to me!"

Prim stopped, now knowing she was very serious; this tone of voice brought her back to that day 6 months ago. She didn't say anything she just let her speak.  
Kat took a breath, "I'm still trying to understand why I feel this way. I don't know what's wrong with me."

When Prim thought she saw a tear she sprang at her and hugged her tightly, "Hey there is nothing wrong with you."

"But I..."

"Shh!"

"I would never act on these feelings. Ever."

"I know. I know you'd never hurt me...don't worry whatever this is we'll figure it out together. "

"You can't tell anyone about this. Promise me, Prim."

Prim nodded, "Of course. I would never..." She wiped away a tear from Kat's cheek. They both smiled at each other innocently.  
Kat was happy to have a sister like her, she felt so ashamed but after confessing she felt a little bit less. Seeing Prim's smile was enough to assure her that everything was going to be ok.

Just then they heard the fireworks. They could see them through the high window going off in the distance. Prim's face lit up. She tugged at Kat's hand, "Come on!"  
Kat let herself go and followed. She was relieved...at least for now...


	2. Chapter 2

Two days since the confession. That afternoon after doing their chores Kat sneaked up behind the unsuspecting girl when she was hanging laundry and threw some hay.

"Hey!" Prim said annoyed but laughing anyway.

"Come on, let's go for a ride!"

"But Aunt Lucille wants me to finish up here," Prim said, acknowledging the laundry basket full of wet linen.

Kat shook her head, "They're just going to get dirty again anyway!" She threw some more hay this time at her behind. 

Prim chased after her to the stables. Kat jumped on the light brown horse Joker and rode up the path leading to the creek. Prim pursued her on Jesse. Kat didn't want to go too fast in case of the off chance Prim was flung off. Joker was an older Mustang so she knew to go a little easier on him. She stopped at the lone tree overlooking the old creek. It was a dead tree with branches reaching unusually high. Prim just arrived after Kat dismounted. She looked out at the creek, it's crystal clear water. Prim watched her collect flat stones. She was handed a few. She stood by and watched her very confident sister throw hers.

"Did you want to talk?"

"Yeah...," Kat said. She concentrated on one rock, maybe the best of those she picked, flat as a pancake with smooth edges, "I've had a lot of time to think."

"...and?"

"I...I think I was just...confused. I thought back on that day. I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. I think telling you made me realize everything. There's no way I'm in love...that's just ridiculous."

She prepared to throw the rock, stretching her arm back. The rock cut the water, it must have skipped at least six times.

"Wow so...it was like a phase?"

Kat shrugged, "I guess so."

"I still thought it was kind of sweet," she said, tossing one of her stones, getting a couple skips in.

"You shouldn't think that," Kat spoke up, her voice cracking.

Prim didn't understand why she was acting so serious about it, she was taken aback a little by her stare, "O-ok."

Kat sighed, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sure it's normal. I mean maybe it happens to a lot of people and it just goes away in time."

"Yeah...," Kat humoured her. Prim's next throw was actually quite impressive, almost 10 skips, "Nice!"

Prim was ready to skip another but stopped when she saw someone on the other side of the creek. Prim pulled on Kat's arm annoying her. She pointed out the young man known as Gale, a friend of there's they hadn't seen in some time. He had just gotten back serving in the military; he was always a very muscular kid.

"There he is, I was wondering when he'd be getting back," Prim said, seeming a bit smitten.

"Yeah...," Kat said, seeming indifferent; she wanted to like this image, young good looking guy taking his shirt off on a hot day, his muscles glistening. It just wasn't doing anything for her.

"He's single still," Prim teased.

"We're just friends."

"Would you rather be with Peeta?" She gave her sister this glance, one eyebrow lifted, Kat did the same as if they were in some kind of stare down. Kat gave Prim a playful shove. They both laughed but stopped when they caught a glimpse of Gale looking over at the bushes, their voices clearly carrying over. They lied face down on the ground with their mouths covered.

Everything seemed back to normal or as normal ad they could be for the next week or so. They would make jokes at Kat's expense. Prim would pretend to drop something and bend over to pick it up, wiggiling her butt at the older woman.

"Prim!" Kat would laugh and play along.

Or Prim would pretend to be looking down Kat's shirt and stare down her cleavage with those big eyes of hers and that mouth swung wide open. Heck, when Kat fell trying to climb onto Jesse, Prim comically helped wipe the dust off of her, patting her legs and backside; she even spanked her a little.

"Ok, Prim I think you got it all!"

"I just want to make sure you're clean. What kind of sister would I be?" She said this playing up her innocence; she even spanked her a little. Kat just shrugged this off and went   
about her business leaving Prim to laugh at her own foolishness. She may have acted annoyed but Prim knew she was having fun too.

Prim wanted her to know things would always be cool with them. Plus how could she not have a devious sense of humour? Kat had these forbidden feelings for her but she convinced her they had passed. Only they really never left. Kat pretended to be annoyed by Prim's games but secretly loved the attention. Prim was the ultimate tease and showed her time and time again that she was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on.

Even if she was kidding around she liked to imagine she really admired her. Looking down her shirt, acting all swoon by her looks. This drove her crazy. She wanted to grab her, pick her up in her arms and kiss her, on the lips. Sloppily. Sensually. Romantically.  
After she received Prim's strong hand to her rear she got the best sensation. She went inside the house, pretending to have something she needed to do which wasn't a full lie. She went into the bathroom and masturbated. She had only done this once before just to see what it was like. This time she was already wet. She locked the door, pulled down her pants and closed her eyes. Her hand acted like it was being controlled maybe by someone just as perverted as she was. She licked her lips as she thought of the girl. All the dirty things she wanted to do to her. It was a good thing no one else was inside the house because she sounded like a mad woman. Her moans were so carnivorous.

That weekend they rode on an unfamiliar path. Prim led the way on Jesse.

"Um. Do you know where you're going?"  
Prim laughed, "Don't be such a scaredy Kat!" They were only creeping along. Overgrown grass on the path and a lot of old junk left scattered around by people. Old broken down refrigerators, washers and dryers, even an old Chevy.

Prim stopped up ahead. Kat rode up beside her wondering why she stopped. Then she saw it. A drop off. No crossing not even a little bridge. Beneath them was a dried up stream. But this was a fantastic lookout spot. They could see everything, the big sloping hills, breathtaking mountains in the distance and clear sky.

"It's beautiful," said Kat.

"Yes," Prim said, turning to her, "You are."

Kat turned to her, slanting an eyebrow. Prim had her tongue stuck out. "Hey!"

Prim dismounted, "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Whoa wait up!" Kat nearly fell getting down from Joker.   
She chased Prim down a different path. She was fast, she kept smiling and laughing back at her. But out of nowhere Prim tripped. Her eyes spelled out 'Surprise' when her foot tugged on a tree root. Kat didn't have time to stop, she ended up falling into Prim. They ended up falling down into the dried up creek, right into a patch of mud. They had trouble trying to stand up. Both ended up falling back down and were completely covered in brown sludge.

Kat was shocked, all in her hair, on her face, down her shirt. Prim still looked gorgeous despite being caked in mud . After about two scones they began to laugh. Laugh at each other and themselves. Prim flung some mud at Kat, hitting her in the chest.

"You are so dead!"

She flung some back at her. They started rolling around, ruining their clothes. Neither cared they really only cared about wrestling the other and pinning them down.

"If only Gale could see you now!" Prim exclaimed as she stood on all fours on top of Kat. She grabbed at Kat's wrists, pushing down on her hands.

Kat struggled, wincing, clenching her teeth. She groaned. Prim was awfully strong and feisty for a girl of her size. But Kat eventually got the upper hand, rolling her over on her side. She laughed maniacally once pinning her down.

"You were saying, Primrose?" Kat laughed mockingly. Prim wasn't giving up. Kat was heavier but she could still outsmart her. She could still...  
Prim gasped. Kat was couldn't move her lips, she couldn't even blink.

Kat's breasts were out of her top. No bra. They were wobbly, shaking just above Prim's face in all of their glory. Slightly in mud but not really covered. Kat could only wish now that she invested in a shirt with stronger material.


	3. Chapter 3

Prim couldn't get over her own awkwardness after seeing Kat's breasts; they were dangling above her for only seconds but it was if it all happened in slow motion. Her brain took longer than needed to take in what she was seeing.

Kat climbed off of her and hid them with her arms. Prim recognized that look of shame, the same when she told her her deep dark secret.

"Hey, it's ok," Prim said, trying to comfort her. She hugged her from behind; Kat could feel something, something deep down that scared her.

"I-I better get back," she pulled away fast, not leaving her sister any time to snatch her back.

"Kat!" Prim called but she ran back to Joker and took off back to the ranch. She wanted to make it up to her she believed she owed it to her.

Kat was in her room on her laptop. She caught a glimpse of Prim's reflection on her screen, giving her a start.  
"Prim you scared the hell out of me," Kat sighed.

Prim walked up behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders; lightly caressing them.

"What are you looking up?" Prim moved in close to get a better look.

"Nothing," Kat closed it. She seemed off, maybe a bit overly jumpy.

"I was thinking. Maybe we should take our mind off things. Go to that carnival in town."

Kat shrugged uncomfortably, "I...I don't know."

"Come on it will be fun," she said, giving her a bit of a shake. Then Prim got an idea, "I know! Let's go on a date!"

"Um...with who?" Kat asked, turning her head upward at her.

Prim snickered, "Each other, duh."

Kat was taken aback, "What?"

Prim laughed, "Oh my God the look on your face! You are so serious."

"Well you're being weird," Kat scoffed.

"No I'm not. Besides it's just a pretend date."

Kat turned away from her, shaking her head, "That's pretty weird."

Prim just laughed, "It doesn't have to be."

Kat couldn't help not to laugh; Prim could be very adorable, "Alright fine. You seriously want to take me out on this pretend date?"

"Of course. I can't imagine going on one with any one else.

Kat showered and got ready. She almost wanted to tell Prim the truth but she didn't want to make things any stranger.  
Their aunt and uncle were on the porch drinking beer.

"Where you two off to?"

"Yes. Look awful purdy."

"Just um going to the carnival," Kat smiled.  
"Yep," Prim grinned, almost cackling at her own scheme.  
"Did you know Gale is back?" Lucille asked with a smug look mainly directed at Kat.  
"Yeah," Kat said making a funny face, "Thought I seen him."  
"You girls have fun. Just don't stay out too late now ya hear?" Ned grinned.

When their backs were to them the sisters giggled at their inside joke.  
The place was packed with everyone from a few towns over. The ferris wheel, carousel, game stands, cotton candy. All great and all but Kat couldn't stop checking out Prim in those tight pink leggings she chose to wear. Cotton candy wasn't nearly as delicious at what she was seeing. Prim insisted on winning her a prize at the ring toss game. She just about perfectly landed all three rings and won her a big stuffed bear. Prim held onto her hand, leading the way. 

Kat thought she was taking her to the ferris wheel instead taking a hard right turn to a "Tunnel of Love" ride.  
"I don't know...," Kat winced.  
"Come on!" Prim chuckled, pulling her sister along.  
Kat thought it was so cheesy, this pool of water taking couples in these small boats made to look like love seats in this dark tunnel playing music you'd probably hear on an elevator. They had no room between them, it was cramped. Legs and shoulders touching. They did get stares, not from anyone they knew personally so they couldn't be raising eyebrows over the whole sister thing. The ride started. The two held hands and waited to be taken in. They weren't sure what to expect. They didn't expect a laser light show that's for sure. Shapes and patterns appeared beside and above them. It was weird but it was kind of getting romantic. Kat squeezed onto Prim's hand without noticing.

It was pitch black out buy they didn't want to end their date just yet. They decided to take a walk through a neighbour's corn field. The moon was all big and bright. The night sky was lit up by a million stars.  
They both couldn't stop giggiling.  
"Shh!"  
"Shhhh!"  
They gave each other a playful shove as they walked the rows.  
"Mr McGregor would kill us if he found us out here," Prim smiled.  
Kat clung onto her when she thought she was going to fall into some stalks. Her arms were around Prim's waist. They sort smiled awkwardly and just looked at each other. Then Prim landed a fat kiss on Kat's plump cheek. Kat was stunned but then returned the favor, striking back by kissing one of Prim's cheeks.  
They had a kiss war, kissing each other's face back and forth. But then things got a bit hot and bothered. Prim looked up Kat and her red face, her head illuminated by the moon casting a halo.

"Such a beautiful night," she said. She pulled Kat closer to her, puckered her lips and closed her eyes. Kat wasn't sure what was about to happen, like a deer caught in the headlights. She was going to stop her, she was going to say her name but that part of her that didn't want to was holding her back.  
Prim's mouth had this salty sweet taste, this irrisetable taste. This feeling washed over her. She was getting aroused and there was no stopping it. She was gentle yet rough, she sucked on her bottom lip. Their hearts beat as one. It was like a stampede. When Prim dared to end it she let out a gasp.  
Prim grinned mischievously upon seeing the dazed look on Kat's face. "You know...the fireworks don't even compare to what I just saw."  
"Thought you'd like it."  
"I did but...why would you do that?"  
"It's just a kiss. There's no rule saying I can't kiss my big sister is there?"  
"No but...we should be careful. Maybe this whole date went to your head..."  
"Pretend date," Prim said, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes but..."  
"You like it right? It felt nice?" Kat nodded, "Well then that should be enough. It's just my way of showing you that I really care about you. I know you've been struggling but I want you to know I'm here for you."  
She held tightly onto Kat's course hands. Prim's eyes drew her in, like big black saucers.  
"Ok. But we can't tell anyone."  
"Of course not. This is between us. This is our special time."  
Kat tried working up the courage, maybe now was the time, she shouldn't have lied but how could she know she was going to surprise her like this? Making her rethink these feelings she couldn't repress.  
"Oh I almost forgot!" She unzipped her jacket and then unbuttoned her blouse.  
Kat backed up, a bit disturbed, "What are you doing?"  
"I owe you silly," she smiled in response to her frown, "Yours were practically bouncing off my face!"  
Kat swatted her in the arm playfully, "Hey!"  
"Come on do you want to see them?"  
Kat sighed, "Fine."

There was something thrilling about doing this outside at night. Prim revealed her bra. Purple. Kat had a weird feeling in her gut. The bra was coming off. Kat's palms were getting sweaty. Pale C cups. Pale. Pink nipples pointing outward.  
Kat's face stretched, "Whoa."

Prim beamed proudly, hands at her sides. She hopped, making them jiggle a bit to both girls' amusement. Next they just stood there. Kat couldn't stop looking at them. Studying them. She could feel her mouth watering.

"Want to touch them?"  
Kat came out of her daze, "Huh?"  
Prim pressed them together, teasing.

"HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE?!"

Mr McGregor. He was pissed. He might even have his shotgun. The girls ran. Scared but laughing. Prim didn't even have time to button up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was days of lazing on their chores and tastes of strawberry lip gloss. Kat never thought she would find Prim so addictive. They didn't care if they got carried away they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

"It's just pretend," Kat told herself, "Just pretend. We would never take things too far. There's just some things you can't do. Some lines you can't cross."  
They would makeout far from judging eyes. There was this big oak tree they used to play on when they were kids. They hid behind it and pulled at each other's tight clothes. Prim pointed out initials she found kind of faded away but you could still see the letters in the heart shape.

'K & P 4EVER'

"When did you do that?" Kat exclaimed, worried at the thought of someone they knew coming across it.

Prim was just as stunned, "I...I don't know...I guess we did that when we were younger?"  
They both smiled and continued their forbidden lip lock. Some times they even did it in the stables. Their only witnesses were the horses, Jesse James especially, no doubt wondering what these two were up to. Kat would lift Prim into her arms and have her back against the wall.

"Ugh!"  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kat cried.  
"No its just...why do you always grab my butt?" Prim chuckled.  
"Oh," Kat realized she was squeezing Prim's denim covered behind with both hands.  
"Is that your thing?" Prim confronted her jokingly.  
Kat lifted an eyebrow, "I like big butts...I cannot lie."  
She made her laugh, "You are such a nerd."  
Kat pulled her in close and whispered in her ear with this husky voice, "You know at the fair? Remember you wore those pink leggings? Mmm. I wanted your ass more than the cotton candy!"

Prim was shocked, rendered to communicating with rapid eye movement. She laughed out of necessity; how would you react?  
"Oh! So that's what you're into!" Prim teased giddily.  
"Shut up! I can't help it!" Kat laughed. She then gave Prim a little smack on the behind.  
"So you don't have feelings for me but you do for my ass?"  
"Do you like that?" Kat grinned, breathing down her neck. She spanked her again.  
"Yes, actually," Prim gasped, "Would you do it again, please?"  
Kat did so. "You feel like a bad girl don't you?"  
Prim looked up at her, swallowing her very soul with those big eyes, "Do you think I'm a bad girl?"  
Kat wasn't sure she could control herself, these feelings, they were out of control, she was ready to pounce. "Yes..."  
"Well then I guess you should punish me..." Prim was scaring her, moving in like she was, unpredictable. It seemed like she was going for a kiss on the lips but her mouth seemed aimed a bit lower.

"PRIM! Where are you?!"  
It was Lucille.

Prim looked at Kat and giggled, "Guess you'll have to wait."

Kat watched her walk away, swaying her hips as she did. Kat was hypnotized by that body no doubt. She felt like she needed to hose off, her whole body was on fire. She was disappointed she couldn't do any of the nasty things she wanted to. Someone who had been watching her this whole time reered its head with those beady black eyes. Jesse James' stare looked very judging.

"What are you looking at?" Kat scoffed.  
Prim was going to some party for school that night so no fun stuff. No way could she bring her 'Pretend Girlfriend' with her.

"I'll make it up to you," she sneered.  
"Well you better."  
"Are you jealous?"  
Kat raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"  
"There is going to be a lot of guys there."  
Kat never thought about it until she mentioned. "Maybe...Maybe I should come along. Would be a good idea."  
"No, silly. This is a grad party."  
"But...But I'm still cool, right? I can get your friends beer."  
"Nice try. I don't plan on drinking."  
"But...well be careful."  
"Don't worry, I've got everything covered. I think it's cute you're worried about me."  
"Well I am your sister," Kat shrugged.  
"Yes but you're also..."  
Kat didn't want to hear her say it even as a joke anymore, it was creeping her out, "You better get over there."  
"What are you going to do without me? Are you going to be thinking about me?" she said, teasing, poking her.  
"Ha! Yeah fat chance!"  
"Gale?" she said looking all smug.  
Kat didn't say a thing she just folded her arms and heaved her chest forward.  
"Sleep tight," Prim told her on her way out the door.

Kat was ready to explode, she needed to get herself off. This filthy, grimy feeling came over her.  
"I feel so dirty! Oh my God!"  
The rushing water of the shower spraying covered her screams as she fingered herself, caressing her naked body.  
"I can't believe this! WHat the fuck is wrong with me?!" she thought as she stroked her clit. Her head was fully under the showerhead; she orgasmed as the water ran over her, her mouth wide open. Thoughts of Prim overwhelmed her. Those suckulant lips. Those breasts she should have sucked on. That ass. It should be a crime for her to even walk out in public. Now she was at that party doing God knows what. Kat wanted her there right now. She wanted her out of that party away from those high school boys who had their own devious plans so that she may commit her own. She could picture Prim now, on her knees tongue deep in her pussy that nasty girl.  
"Kat?"

Comically, Kat opened her eyes in fear to see a smiling and naked Prim. "Prim? You're back?"  
"You really thought I'd leave you?"

"Get the fuck in here!" Kat forced her in and put her face between her bouncing breasts. She motorboated and sucked on those perky mounds. This was everything she wanted. "Get your ass down there!" She pushed Prim, who was still smiling quite widely down on her knees and shoved her head into her crotch. "Yes, Prim! Oh fuck! Don't you dare stop! Ah! Ah! OHHH FUCCKKK!" Her whole body spasmed, this was the best, the best feeling of her life. Then the cold water.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Kat? Is that you?" Lucille called from out in the hallway. The hot water was gone. Kat was shocked to have a dumping of ice cold water down her back and down to her clit. "Sorry I didn't know you were in there! I just started a load in the washer!"

Kat had since turned off the water, still in a delirious state, she realized Prim wasn't there she never was, all just part of her fantasy, her super sexual, shameless fantasy. She pressed her back against the shower wall, "That's...ok...Aunt Lucille...," she then slowly slid down and sat down, her damp matted hair covering her face. No regrets. At least she got that out of her system...that is until Prim got back.


	5. Chapter 5

Prim knew almost no one at this party. Her two friends took her away to this after party at what appeared to be a frat house two towns over. The place was crowded and was almost impossible to stand. She gave up and sat next to the beer keg drinking fruit punch.

She could hear nothing but loud rap music and the obnoxious young adults babbling on. She scanned the faces of nice looking guys and some preppy girls dressed a bit skanky. She froze. A group of girls got her attention. One in particular. A tall blonde one with her back to her. She recognized that ass anywhere. She got up and went over but when the girl turned to her side to address someone she realized it was not her lovely sister but a girl with a rather unfortunate curse of a nose.

Some college guy got in her eyeline and strutted up to her. "Hey. Kind of crowded isn't it?"

Prim had to get closer to hear, "Huh?"

"I said it's crowded isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"I feel like I know you!"

Prim had no idea who he was she had never seen him before, he was a tanned skinny guy with a seashell necklace and a bunch of colorful bracelets. "I...I don't think so."

"You work on a farm?"

"Yeah...family ranch."

"Cool."

"How did you..."

"Just had a feeling. You like horses?"

"I love horses!"

"Awesome. You ride?"

"Yeah. Nobody trusts me on my own though!"

They both laughed and chatted for a while. He said he liked country music, something she did not. She said she loved animals but still ate meat but he was very vegan.

"Want to go find a room and talk?"

Prim wasn't sure. This guy seemed friendly but she really didn't know him. She didn't know where her friends were and really felt too out of place out in the open like she was.

Kat woke up early the next morning. Prim was not home. She had a sinking feeling but tried to assure herself everything was fine. She probably crashed at one of her friends' houses and she would be dropped off later.

Kat did her chores and tended to the stables. She brushed Jesse or at least tried to, he was awful fidgety.

"She'll be back," Kat whispered into his ear, "She has to be." Jesse nudged her again and again, his behavior seemed strange. "You want to ride?"

Ever since Prim had taken him out on her own without permission the two were inseparable, Jesse wouldn't let anyone else ride him. Kat decided to clear her head and ride him out to the old oak tree; it was as if Jesse was taking her to her, weird but she really believed that maybe he knew.

She couldn't get over getting caught, well almost caught masturbating. In some ways that was also a turn on. No one would ever suspect her feelings.

Some reason the old tree felt 100 miles away. Her heart was racing, just the thought of touching that body again. She finally saw the tree in the big open space and...a silhouette. It was her it had to be. But as she got closer the image looked a lot more masculine.

"Gale?" Kat trotted up, skeptical.

Gale turned around and faced her, "Kat," he smiled and nodded.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "I don't know what are you doing here?"

She feared he'd seen the 'K & P'.

Kat smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, "Just riding through."

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah...you finally done your tour?"

"I am. But I'm thinking of going back," he said, examining her worried face, "Come on down I have something for you."

"What?" she smiled smugly.

He reached for something in his back pocket, "Come see for yourself."

She sighed and dismounted. When she tried reaching for what was in his hand he would playfully move away. "Come on!" She laughed. He'd switch hands, frustrating her until he finally presented it to her. A felt black box. Kat was rendered speechless. He popped it open. A shiny silver necklace, "Whoa."

"I know we haven't seen each other for some time but I really wanted to change that."

"Gale it's beautiful but..."

He took it out and helped her put it on, "I don't have to go back..."

She felt confused, guilty even. She shouldn't be here not with him. "Prim."

"Huh?"

"I have to find her."

He played along, unsure why her sudden change in voice, this cracking, uncertainty. "You really care about your sister. That's cool."

"She went to a party last night and...," she stared at the neckless, romantic but something was just off about the whole thing, "I'm sorry, Gale, I have to go!"

"Kat?"

She climbed back onto Jesse and rode back home.

"Kat!"

She knew now she had to tell her, tell her everything and come clean. When Gale was getting too close she wanted to kiss him, this urge that was getting out of hand fast. She put her companion back in his stable and raced into the house.

"Prim?"

Her room was still empty. She was feeling devastated now. This was more than she could bare.

"Kat..."

She turned around and faced Prim now looking more beautiful than ever. A moment or two of just standing and looking at one another, they ran into the other's arms and held on tight. Kat kissed her forehead.

"I was so worried."

"I would've gotten back sooner but everyone was hung over. I'll never do that to you again."

"I'm so sorry, Prim I'm so sorry."

"There was this guy he was hitting on me and trying to get me to go with him. He was such a loser."

"I'm sorry, Prim. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"No I...Gale was out by our tree...he gave me this necklace. I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't have taken it...I would never cheat on you."

Prim was taken aback, "Cheat?"

Kat hanged her head in shame, "I have to confess. My feelings for you never changed. I love you...I...I want you...I want you to be my girlfriend."

Prim smiled, almost laughing, not to make fun but out of relief, "I feel the same way...you...ever since you told me it's like you opened up something inside me, something I never knew was there. I love you Kat. More than a sister."

"I don't want to love anyone else but you."

Prim put her hands around her waist, "That sounds perfect to me."

"You're perfect."

"No Kat Everdeen you are perfection," she said squeezing her behind, "I see why you like this so much."

"What do you want to do now?" Kat whispered as she kissed her cheeks.

"I think we should...you know...," Prim said, doing something funny with her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I think it's time," she moved her eyebrows around some more.

"Time for what?" Kat asked again, completely oblivious.

"We should have sex."

Kat's eyes blew up, "Uh...Uh...Wha..."

Prim laughed, "Well, silly, what do you think we should do?"

Kat thought about it only briefly and said, "Fuck it."

She tugged at Prim, holding onto her face as she kissed her. Prim climbed her like a jungle gym. Kat boosted her up, cupping her ass firmly in her hands as they necked. Prim was clearly getting more aroused than Kat, she wanted more, she yanked at her shirt like she was trying to perform a magic act.

"We need to be careful...," Kat tried to whisper.

"Yes...but don't worry...no one will catch us..."

"We should do this somewhere else..."

Prim retracted for a moment, it worried Kat as it seemed she was in a state of shock.

"What?"

"We should do it under our tree!"

"SHHH! Whoa that's risky."

"No. No one should be around. Come on, Kat...it would be so romantic."

Kat could help but find her eagerness infectious.

"Ok."

They rode out to that old oak tree. Their horses side by side running up the path. They glanced over at each other occasionally with a knowing smirk. They retired under the tree after tying up Joker and Jesse James. Gale had been long gone. No one not even another animal in sight.

Overjoyed, they stripped without hesitation. Prim practically slammed Kat's naked body into the tree as they made out. It was like they hadn't seen each other in weeks the way they were going at it. Both were in heat, they wanted more, their carnal cravings took over in unforeseen ways. Their wet lips touched every inch of their soft bodies as they spread out on the ground on top of each other. Kat caught sight of Prim's pink glistening pussy. She had to have it right then and there. Prim giggled as the older woman buried her face into it, smelling and tasting the young one. Everything came so natural to get each other off.

Prim fulfilled Kat's fantasy of getting on her knees and pleasuring her. Kat sat on the grass with her back against the tree as Prim performed exceptionally. Prim enjoyed the taste, not that she thought she wouldn't but this was much better than expected. Kat held her head down but demanded she look up at her as she continued with the oral; those big eyes like a deer looking up at her was helping enhance the electric feeling. Kat cried out triumphantly.

Peeta was riding around on his ATV. He stopped when he swore he heard someone in pain. He got off and looked around. It was coming from that big oak tree. Kat Everdeen? She was up against the tree. Someone was going down on her and hard. He ducked down behind some grass and crept closer for a better look. It was Gale. Had to be. He knew he would be after Kat. All that time on tour and knowing she was back home would be enough to drive anyone mad. No. Blonde hair tied back. Female! He never thought Kat would ever be into that.

"...Prim...," he said aloud.

His face grew pale. He was disturbed by the sight of Kat getting off to her own sister. She came but still wouldn't let go of Prim. She sat there for a minute to catch her breath. She let go of Prim and the girl crawled up to her. They kissed. Peeta never in his life thought he'd see this. He was sickened by this but he could not look away. 

He watched them roll down on the ground and lie next to each other in a heap. This was his chance to get out of there. He was not sure what to do. What would anyone do? No one would believe him in a million years that something like this happened especially involving the Everdeen sisters. 

He needed to collect himself before he knew what to do but those images he had seen would be forever burned into his memory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion. Will Kat and Prim be able to hold onto their relationship or will everything come crashing down?

The weeks that followed changed everything. Neither girl could keep their hands off the other. Whenever anyone was near by they would give each other these long and loving glances. They had codes, funny signals just like they would do when it was only pretend but now it was real. It was forbidden which only made it more desirable to them.  
One day when Kat was helping her mother in the kitchen she asked, "Kat why aren't you seeing that Hawthorne boy?" Kat laughed to herself as she chopped carrots. "I don't see what's so funny. I heard he's shipping back...unless you're more interested in Peeta."

Kat made a face, she gave herself a shake, "He's just a friend."

"Then I really don't know what the problem is unless..."  
"What?" She was getting creeped out by her just staring at her like she was, "Are you a lesbian?"  
Kat burst out laughing  
"I mean I guess I'm not that surprised."  
Kat was a bit offended by that, her mouth wide, "Oh? What makes you say that?"  
"It's just...you...look I don't mean to upset you I'm ok with it. I love you you know I want to make sure you're ok."  
"I am," Kat stuck her nose up proudly, arms folded.  
Her mother sneered, "So who is she?"  
Kat was taken aback, "Huh?"  
"I can tell."  
"Oh...," Kat wasn't sure what to say, she really didn't want to lie but what choice did she really have.  
"It's someone I know isn't it?"  
"Uh...not really I mean...she's..."  
"Oh God...," an expression on her face like somebody died, "Is it an older woman?"  
Kat shook her head, "...Younger..."  
"Kat. How much younger."  
"She's a senior."  
"High school? Kat...how did you..."  
"We just met up one day. We really...hit it off."  
"I'd like to meet her."

Kat turned as white as a ghost, "Um, yeah...I'm not sure she'll want to do that yet."  
"Yes. Maybe is best to be kept secret for now. Your aunt and uncle wouldn't approve. But thankfully we won't be seeing much of them."  
Kat frowned, "What does that mean?"  
"Deal has been made. Ranch is being sold. We only have 2 months left here."  
Kat felt like she'd been stabbed in the gut. "But...she can't do that...Prim will be devastated."  
Her mother comforted her, "I know. It's hard. This place really did become a home to us. But you two still might be able to work here. I'm sure the new owners need a hand. Or why not finally go to college like you said you would? Prim put her applications in."  
"This just doesn't seem right. Who's the buyer?"  
She shook her head as she peered out the kitchen window, "Don't know."  
"What about the horses?"  
"I told you not to get attached."  
"It's not me."  
"Right. Well she has to learn."  
Kat hated to break Prim's heart she could already picture the tears streaming down her face. "I'll tell her..."  
"She looks up to you," she smiled, "I'm glad she has someone like you. You have a much better bond than Lucille and I ever had."  
"You can say that again," Kat mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Kat smirked.  
"Say would you mind going into town and picking up some flour?"  
"Sure I can do that."

She needed the distraction. She hopped in her mother's truck and headed to the old mom and pop store in town. 'Mellark's'. Peeta's family. He might even be working there today.  
"If he only knew what I was up to," she thought to herself.

She was met with weird stares outside of the store when she parked. A herd of older women. All had this mix of disgust and dread on their face. All eyes were on the young woman as she walked in the store. In the store were a few regular customers chatting with Mrs Mellark. They were joking and laughing about something. The bell above the door jingled and made them all turn to Kat. All were quiet. They watched her like vultures as she made her way down an aisle. She picked up one of the last remaining bags of flour and took it up to the counter. Everyone got out of her way. Mrs Mellark had this mean look, beady eyes darting out at her.

"Um...hi," Kat forced an awkward smile.

Mrs Mellark was quiet. She looked at her short of forever and said bluntly, "Someone called already reserving a bag of flour."  
"Oh," Kat smiled, "I think there is another bag back there they can..."  
Without even batting an eye, "That one is reserved too."  
"Well that's just too bad...," Kat said confidentially, putting the money down.  
"I don't want you in my store."  
Kat's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"  
"Your sister neither."

Kat wasn't sure what this was she just knew she had to get the hell out of there.  
"Now I don't want any trouble."

Kat left the bag and walked outside to the truck. She didn't make a passing glance at anyone. She was pissed. No one had treated her this way before and she had a feeling why. A terrible feeling.

"Where's the flour?"  
"They were all out!" Kat ran to the stables.  
"Kat? Where are you going?"

Kat was quick to get Joker and ride him down the path and to the field. She wasn't even sure where Prim was. She knew she had some kind of orientation that day. Her heart broke when she came across the remains of their tree on the ground. Chopped down. She wanted to believe it was only a coincedence. But then she saw the letters of their names scratched out and replaced with 'WHORES'. She got down on her knees ready to break down. She saw a shadow looming over her and turned fast. Prim stood there, confused and shocked at the remains of their tree.

"What happened?" Her voice cracked.  
Kat found the strength to stand up and collapse her body into hers. "They know! Everyone knows!"  
Prim was floored, "How?..."  
Kat knew, the guilt was tremendous, "...Gale..."

Prim was feeling a panic attack coming. Of course she wouldn't blame Kat for this. They had to get out of this town and fast. Their community was small, simple and not what you would call very liberal when it came to sexuality.

"If Aunt Lucille finds out we'll be crucified!" Prim exclaimed as she rode behind Kat on Joker's back. She couldn't find Jesse James anywhere when she was going to meet Kat at their 

spot. Once they got back to the stables both began to worry and that's when Kat realized she had to tell her the truth.  
"The ranch is being sold."  
"To who?"

Kat shook her head, "We only have three months left here. I think she sold Jesse."  
Prim looked about ready to hit somebody. Kat took hold of her, settling her down. When their eyes locked for only a few seconds that was all it took for them to kiss more passionately than they ever had before. They couldn't control themselves to stop or slow down. All instinct. Passion taking hold. Savouring every sweet and salty taste. A roll in the hay it definitely became. There was so much danger in what they were doing. They could be caught at any moment by their nosey aunt and uncle or their tired mother. That's what made all the things more hotter. Once they finished their most agressive love making it was a scramble back into the house.

"Whatever happens...," Kat began, brushing a hand across one of her sister's cheeks, "We will always be together."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

Prim couldn't sleep. Nightmares of hers and Kat's futures haunted her. She wanted to know what happened to Jesse and what was going to happen to Joker. They weren't theirs but they knew them better than anyone. She looked out her window at the stable, imagining just how lonely Joker was. She couldn't take it she had to see him.  
At that same time a group of young adults had the same idea of visiting the horses stables. Peeta was among them, coaxed into vandalizing the property. He didn't mean for word to slip out but one of the girls in town, Clove MacDonald pressured him into telling her when she had found him walking home looking as if he'd just witnessed a murder. She didn't believe first but the more she thought about the closeness the two sisters had to each other it about love made sense. She never really cared for those sisters or their family.  
In a short time they were able to assemble a big enough group to cause some mischief and show those sisters they were not welcome promoting their filth in their town. Peeta was reluctant but this girl was very demanding and even went so far as to threaten to spread rumours about him supporting the Everdeens in their disgusting affair. Prim was comforting an equally restless Joker when she heard laughing and banging outside. She rushed out to see them spray painting something.

"What are you doing?!"  
"Fuck you!" Clove shouted.  
"Peeta?" Prim's eyes said it all, utter shock and confusion.

Clove pushed her down on the ground and threw a lighter to one of the friends holding a bottle with a rag sticking out of the neck. A molotov cocktail. Peeta was not expecting this, maybe tossing some things and messing up the stable but not this. The lit bottle was flung through an open window and everyone fled on foot. Peeta stayed behind long enough to see hot flames spread.

Prim was still on the ground, her back injured. "Peeta!" He didn't even acknowledge her, he ran, desperately trying to catch up to the others. "Coward!"  
She forced herself to sit up. She was motivated only by the violent whimpers of Joker inside. She had to save him. Finally on her feet she ran in.  
Gale was out and about when he seen the group running from the Everdeen ranch. He knew something was up and nothing good.

"Hey! Hey!" He shouted but no one was stopping. He ran over the hill to the property. He could see a burning light. Too early for sunrise. He stopped dead in his tracks in a panic. The stables were on fire and spreading quickly. It would be a matter of minutes before the barn next to it and the house were also engulfed. He needed to act.  
Like a truck barreling through was Joker, nearly knocking Gale over as he ran from his home into the surrounding woods. Gale ran to the stables. He swore he heard screaming.   
"...help...," he faintly heard. He couldn't find a way in, fire at every side.  
"HELP!" A young woman's voice called.  
"Prim?!"

He got down on his knees. He could see her scared, red face down in the dirt through a broken board in the wall. Something had her pinned, some fallen debris.  
"Prim! Crawl to me!" He yelled, sticking his arm in as far as he could before he felt the scorching heat blaze his skin.  
"...I can't...," she coughed.  
"What's going on?!" Kat ran outside to this surreal nightmare.  
"Kat over here!" Gale called.

She had a delayed reaction. Angry at the very sight of him she wasn't sure what to think of why he was out this late. She just knew Prim wasn't in her room and chances were she was in there doing another reckless thing. She ran over, nearly pushing Gale aside. She got a look in the hole. The smoke stung her face. Prim was in there, close to passing out and Kat's survival mode was kicking in.  
"Prim! Take my hand!"  
Prim coughed harshly. Her face pathetically covered in soot. "I...can't..."  
Kat reached and reached. "You have to!"  
"I can't!"  
"You can't die! I won't let you!"  
"It's too late!"  
"No it isn't! I love you Dammit!"  
"...do you...really...:  
Kat started tearing up. "Yes...now you come out right now!"  
Gale thought it was kind of sweet seeing Kat comfort her like this. Of course he knew how close they were.  
"Those are...still mine?"

Gale wasn't sure what she was pointing at, something near Kat's chest.  
"Yes," Kat laughed, squeezing one of her breasts. Gale was a little weirded our by that, "You can have them right now but you have to move your sexy ass right this second!" Maybe this was some macabre inside joke he wasn't getting.  
Prim moved closer with all of her might. Her leg badly hurt after a broken beam fell on her. With Gale's help, Kat was able to free Prim. Prim couldn't stop coughing. Gale got on the phone for the fire department, watching Kat hold Prim in her arms curiously.

Prim was taken to hospital, minor injuries. Cast on her leg and she did inhale quite a lot of smoke but she was going to make a full recovery.  
Joker was found but the stable was completely gone, the fire crew never had a chance. After Gale gave his statement to police it was long before the perpetrators were found. Peeta was quick to point out those involved; of course he would still face a sentence for his involvement.  
Kat had an awkward talk with Gale on the way to visit Prim at the hospital. They drove  
"I...I'm sorry...I thought you were involved."  
"It's ok...I..."

They both stammered off into silence.  
"So you two are...," he turned to her; this look of shame washed over her, "I won't tell anyone."  
Kat simply shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Seems like the whole world knows already."  
"Well I'll deny it then." Kat started to laugh to herself, "What?"  
"Nothing...just not sure what's going to happen now. No more ranch. No job. No college education."  
"Kat...my dad is buying the ranch."  
Kat was dumbfounded, "Wait, really?"  
"Yep. And you know we'll need some help around especially after the fire."  
"You really mean that? I mean that's great and everything but well...Prim is really going to be heartbroken without Jesse..."  
"I'll do what I can. I can see if I can find where they sold him. See if I can haggle a price. Jesse is a damn fine horse."  
"Listen," she started with a weird half smirk, "I know you wanted to start...I'm sorry."  
"It's ok. I knew Prim meant everything to you. I just didn't realize that really meant everything."  
"Yeah. Everything," Kat laughed.

Several months later, Kat was working and living on the property along with her mother. Lucille and Ned moved to Florida to retire. They wanted to leave for the longest time. They were aware of the rumours but neither believe something like that could ever be committed. Prim was taking classes for college, something she encouraged Kat to do; she'd consider it. Keeping their relationship a secret was hard but both wanted to make it work no matter the distance. They might not always have the ranch but they would always have each other. On her laptop Kat Skyped with Prim in her bedroom.

"Look at you Miss College Girl."  
"How's the ranch, cowgirl?"  
"Well word on the street is there's a certain horse waiting for you to come visit on break." Prim was overjoyed but frowned. "What is it?" Kat asked.  
"That's great and all but there's someone else I wouldn't mind riding again when I come home."  
"Oh yeah?" Kat slyly lifted an eyebrow.  
"Yeah," Prim said, copying her.  
Kat gritted her teeth as she breathed deeply like an animal in heat, "Damn I want to fuck you!"  
"I know! I want you so bad!"  
Someone barged into Prim's room causing both of them to straighten themselves up. It was Prim's roommate. They both acted cool.  
"Prim!" The bifocaled girl with messy brown hair cried, "We're going to be late for chem!"  
"Oh shit!" Prim exclaimed, "Give me a minute!"  
"Dammit do you really have to go?" Kat pouted.  
"Yes I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you I swear!"  
"You better," Kat said cheekily.  
They both kissed their laptop screens. Kat was more than peeved when Prim's call ended.  
"Damn. I'll see your sexy ass soon," Kat said to herself, followed by a laugh.

THE END


End file.
